kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander's wardrobe
Alexander's various clothes from the various games, and artwork. Alexander's Wardrobe Alexander has worn three different outfits designs throughout the King's Quest series. KQ3 and KQ4 In KQ3, in most versions he wears a magenta jerkin (or pink) with cyan sleeves (elbow length) (or at least a vest with jerkin unerneath), cyan pants, and black boots and belt. In Amiga and Dos Composite motes he wears orange. In KQ4 the sleeves are crenelated (short sleeved, midway between shoulder and the elbow). GwydionKQ3.png GwydionKQ3-2.png GwydionKQ3-3.png GwydionKQ3appleII.png GwydionKQ3appleII-2.png GwydionKQ3appleII-3.png gwydionKQ3cmpst1.png gwydionKQ3cmpst2.png gwydionKQ3cmpst3.png GwydionKQ3amigav101.png gwydionKQ3amigav101-2.png gwydionKQ3amgaiv101-3.png gwydionKQ3cgargb2.png gwydionKQ3cgargb3.png GwydionKQ3cgacmpst.png GwydionKQ3cgacmpst2.png GwydionKQ3cgacmpst3.png AlexanderKQ4sci.png AlexanderKQ4agi.png AlexKQ4CU.png alexKQ4AGICU.png alexKQ4appleCU.png alexKQ4apple2.png AlexKQ4CGARGB.png AlexKQ4CGARGB2.png AlexKQ4CGACMPST.png AlexKQ4CGACMPST2.png alexherculesKQ3.png alexherculesKQ3-2.png alexherculesKQ3-3.png alexherculesKQ4-1.png alexherculesKQ4-2.png KQ5 In KQ5 he wore a blue shirt, grey trousers, brown leather belt, and black boots. The outfit was a similar style to his father's adventuring outfit. In KQ5 NES he wears three different outfits. The first seen in the crystal ball, he wears a blue shirt, and greyish pants (though closeups show him with a red shirt on). Later on he wears almost the same clothes as his father, red shirt, and dark blue pants. His third outfit in the game appears to be a black cape/cloak. Note: Interesting detail in KQ5SCI versions Alex stands alone while Graham stands with his arms around both his wife and daughter while heading back to the castle. In the KQ5NES, Alexander is between his sister, and his mother (Graham is on the left next to his mother), and they all appear to link arms. alexanderKQ5.jpg AlexKQ5egaCU.png AlexKQ5ega1.png AlexKQ5ega3.png AlexKQ5ega2.png AlexKQ5vga1.png AlexKQ5vga3.png AlexKQ5vga2.png alexanderKQ5nes1.png alexanderKQ5nes2.png alexanderKQ5nes3.png alexanderKQ5nes4.png AlexanderKQ5TealShirt.png AlexanderKQ5EGA4.png His outfit from KQ6, his green tunic with yellow slits, brown leather shoulder pads, and black trousers. He also wore blue and yellow scarfs, and brown leather boots and leather wrist guards. KQ6 In one instance on KQ6 Amiga Alexander is shown to wear a light blue tunic with yellow slits and green pants. Due to use of palette swapping in KQ6 Amiga, Alexander has several varieties of costuming depending on the scene. While on many screens he still wears green tunic with yellow stripes (albeit a darker shade of green), in some screens he appears to wear an olive green tunic with white stripes, and in others white, tan or red scarfs. Sometimes the bottom edge of his jerkin appears to have a line of red trimming underneath. alexanderstandingKQ6.jpg AlexsideKQ6.png AlexbackKQ6.png alexanderKQ6.png AlexanderKQ6Wedding.png File:Alexander.jpg File:AlexAmigaship.png File:AlexAmiga1.png File:AlexAmiga2.png File:AlexAmiga3.png File:AlexAmiga4.png File:Alexamigacloseup.png alexanderkq6_loading.jpg Other Appearances and transformations Alexallears.png|Alexander's ears grow Alexstatue.png|Alexander turned into a statue. Alexsnail.png|Alexander turned into a snail Alexfly.png|Alexander turned partially into a fly Alexcat.png|Alex turns himself into a half-cat creature. Alexwarthog.png|Alexander transformed into a Warthog Alexanderdress.png|Alexander crossdressing. Alexanderdress2.png|Backside of dress Alexanderskeleton.png|Alexander turns into a skeleton In artwork he has worn several variations as well. On the cover of KQ3 he is shown wearing a ragged and torn blue shirt. On the cover for KQ6, he wears outfit similar to in-game except that one of his scarfs is salmon colored, and blue trousers. The front of his shirt is solid green, and only his arms have the yellow piping. On the cover of King's Quest Collection, he wore a green shirt (with green cloth over-tunic), green pants, brown leather gloves and boots, and a yellow scarf around his neck. In some of the artwork he has a mustache, in at least one of the images from the King's Quest Companion. Also depending on the Companon artwork he wears some kind of mantle or cape, depending on the image over his shoulders and shirt (the image from the 3rd edition somewhat resembles his later clothes seen in the KQ6 related artwork). On the cover of The Floating Castle he wore an outfit similar to the one from KQ6, with the edition of a red cape (it has many vertical yellow stripes). In the book he wears a couple of outfits, simple and comfortable clothes; a full shirt of white linen, dark trousers, a sleeveless jerkin of buff leather, and soft shoes.TFC, pg 9 Later he wore: Gwydion.JPG alexanderKQ6box.jpg Alexandertfc.PNG alexanderKQC2.jpg alexanderKQcompanion.jpg alexanderKQ3companion.jpg alexanderKQC3rdedition.jpg alexanderKQC3rdedition2.jpg alexanderKQC3E.png alexanderKQC3E3.jpg GwydionAndTheGnome.JPG Other Outfits Alexander wears a few different things in The Floating Castle; Alexander carried a short sword and a lightweight shirt of silvered mail. He wore a set of sturdy clothes, a coat, flexible boots, and a dark black cloak.TFC, 55, 75, 87 It is said that Alexander sometimes converts his somewhat tattered cloak into a pack to contain all the things he collects on his quests.KQC3E, 271 See also *Alexander's wardrobe (KQGS) *Alexander's wardrobe (unofficial). References Category:Wardrobes